


Wear It Well

by tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Kakashi hadn't thought this through.





	Wear It Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> As will be immediately obvious, I went with the Guy spelling. 
> 
> Mornelithe, all of your prompts were delightful! Thank you for the excuse to write a little bit more of my OTP.

Kakashi hadn't thought this through. That much was apparent now. Sure, the mission objective was technically completed. The clinging, distracting, and entirely too green spandex was gone now. While it had survived several fights, an unexpected dunking, and days of Kakashi making increasingly unsubtle attempts to throw it away while Guy slept, no amount of laundering, sewing, or impromptu scavenger hunts would bring it back. The cursed thing was ashes now.

"Oops," Kakashi had said, unrepentant, as fire-natured chakra consumed the fabric.

Guy, clad in a towel and little else, looked far too knowing as he went to retrieve his spare clothes. He frowned as he discovered the spandex there, too, was missing. He gave Kakashi a harder, more disappointed look at this. Kakashi tried to look innocent, but it was difficult to meet Guy's eyes considering how very little that towel hid.

 _Kakashi had not thought this through_.

He'd completed the mission objective, yes, but he'd utterly failed at the reason behind it. What was worse than Guy in wet, clinging fabric that revealed flashes of his—frankly impressive—pectorals and abs through minor rents and tears like the worst kind of tease? Guy just as wet, but now Kakashi could watch the progress of the water dripping from his hair, catching briefly on his collarbone, trailing down his chest and stomach to—

It was hard enough not to follow that path with his tongue. Not looking was beyond Kakashi entirely. 

Kakashi coughed to clear his throat. Brightly, like this wasn't killing him, he said, "You can borrow mine."

Guy was kind enough to accept. His eyes glinted with barely hidden humor and a tiny bit of malice. He dropped the towel. Kakashi could not turn around fast enough. 

"Modesty now, after all these years?" Guy asked lightly, like he didn't know Kakashi was dying here. There was the slide of fabric on fabric and against skin. "I don't believe you've fully considered the consequences here."

"I have no idea what you mean." Kakashi judged it safe to turn around. His judgment continued to be in question.

Guy was—that was—Kakashi was torn between laughter and adjusting himself. The fabric of Kakashi's shirts had some give, but Guy's bulk put it to the test. It stretched, taut and on the verge of tearing, across his shoulders. His thighs strained the standard issue slacks Kakashi got from requisitions rather than further customizing his jounin uniform. There was a gap of a couple inches where they failed to button. Guy had forgone underwear.

Guy put up a thumb and winked. "What do you think? Do I wear it well?"

Kakashi put his face in his hands and tried not to scream. He was never going on a training trip with just Guy again. And he was never, ever accepting another challenge about "self-control" without getting the details first.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "No. It looks terrible. Take it off."

"Careful." Guy's voice was low, intimate. It didn't encourage caution at all. "That almost sounds like you want—"

"Yes! Fine!" A full two weeks of this was a worse loss than a stupid challenge, anyway. "I forfeit."

Magnanimous in victory, Guy let Kakashi remove the pants with his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> After-credits:
> 
> Pakkun sat next to Bull, who had a scrap of green fabric between his paws. "Boss said hide the outfit, not eat it."
> 
> Still chewing, Bull looked unperturbed.


End file.
